


[Podfic] Yonder Comes the Morning

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Magic Revealed, Medieval Medicine, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: andraste_oz's story read aloud: "Merlin is bitten by a snake. Arthur tries to help. There is a magic reveal of a different colour."





	[Podfic] Yonder Comes the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yonder Comes the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175456) by andraste_oz. 



> For the "septicemia/infected wounds" square on my hc_bingo card.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Yonder%20Comes%20the%20Morning.mp3) | **Size:** 17.2 MB | **Duration:** 38 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Yonder%20Comes%20the%20Morning.m4b) | **Size:** 34.7 MB | **Duration:** 38 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
